


The Reason Behind His Glare

by criminalmindss312and309



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-01-17 23:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12376350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criminalmindss312and309/pseuds/criminalmindss312and309
Summary: This is one of my older stories I wrote about two years ago. This is one of my favorites. It's a Hotch story and I wrote my intake on why he rarely smiles. This is Hotch story, he will be having flashbacks HORRIBLE NIGHTMARES,about his past, but he won't realize it right away.. A case in Mississippi will haunt him and eventually he will realize his nightmares might not just be nightmares.. It is very dark in some places and and very emotional, read at your own risk!!!!!!!!!





	1. Chapter 1

The Introduction 1975.. Hotch POV. "Wake up Aaron I heard a voice say"..My eight-year-old body didn't want to wake up. I tried turning over but that was a mistake. "Wake up you little bastard his voice said"... Before I could fully register the demand I was snatched from the bed by my hair and thrown to the floor.. I cried out which earned me a sharp kick to my back. "Didn't I tell you to wash the fucking dishes my father whispered harshly?" " I I I did I cried holding my side"... "Are you calling me a lier boy he asked?" "No, I said", whimpering and shaking... I looked over at my five-year-old brother Sean bed and was glad he was a hard sleeper... That also explained why daddy was whispering... Sean never witnessed any of my beatings, my tortures. "Come with me", my father whispered harshly. I stood painfully and followed him to the kitchen. My mother obviously wasn't home because he wasn't keeping his voice down now..." Look in the sink", he screamed once we were in the kitchen. I looked in the sink and there was a spoon.. one little spoon. "When I tell you to do something I mean it boy he yelled, now you must be punished"..I couldn't stop the tears because I didn't know which punishment I would receive...I looked at him with fear and a pleading expression which he enjoyed because he smiled and dropped his pants. "You know what time it is you little bitch", he said as he removed his penis from his boxers... "Crawl to me"...I obeyed because this wasn't the worst punishment, although it was the grossest... "You know what to do and if you scrap my dick, I'm taking you to the barn house". No, my mind screamed because that was the absolute worst. "I won't scrap you, daddy, I promised".. "You better not he said"...I opened my mouth wide and slowly took him into it, still crying and scared I would mess up...

Hotch POV.. I stayed on my knees for hours, but daddy didn't care... He released that horrible white stuff, in my mouth three times and made me swallow it each time before he let me up. He then took every dish out of the cabinets and made me rewash them all... Then he made me sit on the floor while he fussed at me even more..  
"You are weak Aaron Hotchner, very weak. I'm embarrassed you are my first born, you worthless piece of shit. You should have been a girl he said giggling.That's why I keep you on your knees he said laughing again.. You better not tell a soul I make you suck my dick, he threatened, or I will kill you he said with a sinister smile. You understand he screamed".Yes, Daddy, I said in a trembling voice. "Good go to bed bitch before I make you suck me again".. I hurried to bed and was grateful to see Sean was still sleeping, snoring away, while I lay in the bed crying softly...

Present Day.. I slept through my alarm and my phone ringing back to back for thirty minutes... Since I was five minutes from the job, Morgan came to my house and banged on my door until I woke up.. My eyes were hurting like I had been crying in my sleep and when I glanced in the mirror and almost didn't recognize myself. My hair was standing up in every direction, my face was blotchy red and my eyes were bloodshot red.." Hotch are you in there Morgan yelled".. I hurried to the door and opened it. Hotch it's nine thirty and...He paused taking in my reflection. Are you alright Aaron he asked concerned? Yes I am I said lying, I just overslept... He looked like he didn't believe me, but he let it go. We have a case in Mississippi he finally said.. Give me ten minutes and I'll be ready. On second thought go on to the BAU, I'll be there soon. No disrespect but I don't think you should be driving man.. You look exhausted.. Morgan I'm fine. No, you aren't and I be damned if I let you drive in this state. You are riding with me. But, I begin.... no buts he said just get dressed he ordered. I smiled and repeated I would be dressed in ten minutes. I'll grab your go bag after, but first in making you a cup of coffee. Thanks, Derek I said... No problem man he said as I walked back to my room...

As I dressed I remembered my dream but I didn't understand why I was dreaming about a boy been abused and hurt by his father and why the boy had my name and my father's name... I didn't remember much of my childhood, as a matter of fact, I didn't remember anything before the age sixteen... It was strange, but I didn't worry about it much. My mother said my childhood was normal, Sean said I was a brat, but Dad never said much. We weren't close, but I respected the man, he was my father after all... The drama started about a year ago, after a case involving a young woman... The case was so sick, it broke my heart. Her name was Casey and she was twenty-one. She had killed three father's of her friends because she said they all tried to rape her. She really believed her story and was put under hypnosis to try to relive her childhood... Come to find out her father and mother raped and abused her for years. Her father was a medical doctor, so after they raped her, he would use electric shot to make her forget. But he always whispered after each rape, that she had the prettiest eyes like diamonds... She never forgot that, so when her three friends father's said the same thing innocently, her mind snapped back to that dark place she didn't understand. And she waited till they were alone in their own home, and then killed them with a single blow to the temple. The last friend walked in as she struck her father, and that's how she was caught by us. She sat beside the body, just crying and in shock, the friend called us and that was it. Anyway, the nightmares started that night but I could never remember them until now. I didn't tell anyone because I didn't remember them so I would sound crazy and confused. I quickly dressed and walked out to the kitchen. Here you go Morgan said smiling.. You don't look like something from a creep show he said laughing.. Shut up I said... We laughed as we walked to his car...

 

Morgan POV... It wasn't like Hotch to never be late especially not almost two hours late... Even when Haley was killed two years ago, he was never late. When he opened that door he looked like hell. Of course, I wouldn't tell him that, but he did... And his eyes were bloodshot red as if he had been crying...I didn't want to prey but I was going to watch him carefully... I love him like a brother and I be damned if I let something happen to him, especially since I knew something wasn't right... I changed the radio to a soft jazz station because he didn't look like he wanted to hear nothing hard. We drove to work in silence. Thanks, Morgan he said smiling slightly. No problem Hotch you would do the same for me. And whenever you need to talk, I am here I reassured him. I know he said and again thanks. I nodded as we got out of the car and walked into the conference room in silence...

Hotch POV.. I'm sorry I'm late I apologized immediately.. It's ok Garcia said, we were just worried about you Boss Man. No need I said, please fill me in.. The case is in Mississippi Garcia began... Ten-year-old William had been missing for three hours now... Why weren't we notified immediately JJ asked? The mother wasn't aware he was missing. She claims to have worked overnight, nine pm to five am... leaving the boy at home with his father. She said both father and son was asleep, so she showered and went to sleep. At six am the father woke her asking where William was. She thought he was with him and told him so... They searched the house and outside, and then called the Mississippi Police Department... They contacted us at 7:30 and we called you but you didn't answer. This unsub had a three-hour head start, wheels up in ten minutes I said. We all ready now Aaron, Dave said. Good let's go I said looking at everyone.. I was ashamed that we had lost almost 2 hours because of my negligence. I hurried behind the team that was larger than it had been in years. Nine of us, ten if you counted Strauss.

Elle POV... Hey, Morgan, I called as we walked towards the jet, is Hotch ok? I don't know Elle, why do you ask? He looked like he didn't sleep much last night... Maybe he had a hot date he suggested laughing.. Morgan please, that man hadn't had a date since Haley died. Maybe you should ask him out.. Go to hell Morgan I said blushing because I did have a tiny crush on our Boss. But I wasn't telling anyone because I was too scared it may get back to him. Your blushing Elle, Morgan said laughing. You so have the hots for him. Whatever meathead, I said. You should ask him out he teased. I will if you ask our resident genius out. What he asked blushing hard because I see the blush on his dark skin. Come on Morgan, I notice his you always touch him, how your eyes sparkle when you call him Pretty Boy. Woman you are delusional, I'm a ladies man he boosted. I knew he was lying although I didn't push it. Derek and I are close and I knew in due time, we both would reveal our crushes to each other... but now wasn't the time because we had a little boy to save..

JJ POV... Spence did Hotch look like he was ok I asked? No JJ he looked tired like he didn't get much sleep. he answered looking up from his book. Maybe he had a nightmare, he suggested. Why do you think that I asked? Well, people normally can't sleep for three reasons... They either are wired up about something, slept too much during the day, or it's nightmares he explained. Obviously, Hotch can't sleep in the day because we are here or on a case.. He could be wired up about something, but it would have to be serious to keep Hotch up. You know Hotch wouldn't let anything mess with his sleep, unless he was worried about one of us or someone special, that he hadn't had since Haley so that leaves the nightmare he said. What could keep him from sleeping though I asked? He looked at me strangely and said seriously JJ? What we see and do on a daily basis would haunt anyone.I know that Spence, but until today our cases hasn't been that bad. True but it could be an old case or something he explained. True I said, we just need to keep an eye on him... Ok, he agreed. Heads up man crush entering I said teasing him. His head jerked up from his book, and he saw Morgan entering the jet with Elle. Stop it JJ he said blushing hard. I couldn't control my laughter, which earned me a glare from Spence... I laughed some more because regardless of how many times he denied it, to me, I knew he has a crush on our resident playboy...

Blake POV. Dave, is it just me or do Hotch seem a more tired than usual? Yes, as a matter of fact, he has looked tired this whole week. Have you tried talking to him I asked? Of course, I have, but you know Hotch won't admit anything unless he has no choice... You should try again Dave, you are the closest to him, and even if he won't reveal what's bothering him today, he may do so soon.. I will he promised. Thank you I said smiling... He leaned over and kissed my check. Stop it I said blushing hard. Why he said laughing softly? the team already know we are together. I know that Dave, but I'm sure they don't want to see our public display of love. Yes we do Morgan said laughing, making me blush harder.. Morgan you need a woman, Dave shot back... Dave, I can have any woman I want, anytime, anyplace... Too much information player Dave said. We all laughed, Morgan laughing the hardest...

Ashley POV.. Emily, I'm worried about Hotch I said. I know Ashley, I am too. He looks like he hasn't had a proper good night sleep in the last week or so. Do you think the nightmares are back I asked? Maybe she answered although time has passed I don't think enough time can pass, for you to heal the hurt of losing your wife, and your son on the same day... He never talks about Jack or Haley she continued. It's like they never existed... He beat Foyet to death, and still, that wasn't enough to heal him..And none of us talk about it either, because we are all too afraid of him having a breakdown... It's not healthy she repeated. I nodded and said, let's keep an eye on him. We will she promised. Shush she said.I looked up and saw Hotch entering the plane..

Hotch POV... I entered the plane and without profiling my team, I know they all had been talking about me. I wasn't upset though because I knew they all were concerned. We all worry about each other.. I sat by myself but still in the view of the team.. We didn't bother debriefing because Garcia had given us everything she had.I laid back, intending to rest only my eyes before we made it to Mississippi, which is a two-hour trip. But I got too comfortable and I was sleep before I realized it and of course, I was having another nightmare...


	2. Chapter 2

1975 Hotch POV... Mama do you have to work tonight I asked? She looked at me, smiled and said yes. I didn't want her to go tonight, because it meant I would be left with my father again and I knew I would be punished, once she left because of my report card. In math I had an A- and my father excepted nothing but straight A's from me. Sean could get an occasional B even a C but my report card has to be perfect. I didn't know what form of punishment he would use, but I knew it would hurt... He smiled at Sean when he brought his card in because this time Sean had actually made straight A's. He was awarded by spending the night at our aunt house. Which meant my father could do whatever he wanted, and he wouldn't have to be quiet about it. I looked at the clock and it read 745 which meant mama would leave at 8:30 to make it on time, which was 9... My eyes filled with tears because she didn't get off until 6 am because shes RN and sometimes she made it home later than 6 am especially on the weekend... I knew I was end for a lot of pain tonight.. Aaron don't cry sweety she said smiling, I will be home before you know it.. Ann my father voice boomed, quit treating him like a baby he will be fine he said glaring at me. I took a deep breath and tried to smile.. He hated when I cried, he said it proved I was a little bitch because real men didn't cry... Larry calm down she said his report card wasn't bad at all, give the boy a break ok she pleaded... Ann he isn't a girl, shit babying him and let me handle him... Ok, Larry but don't be too harsh on him she said smiling. Mama was aware that he whipped me but she didn't know about the rest and I was too afraid to tell her. He didn't hit her often, but I never wanted him to hit get, so I never told. And he said he would kill me and I believed him.. Go take your bath Aaron he ordered and then go to bed. Yes, sir, I said standing. Love you, mama, I said walking away quickly.

It didn't take me long to bathe and within minutes I was finished and in the bed. The light was off but I couldn't sleep, because I knew he was coming for me, as soon as mama left.I couldn't stop my tears although I tried very hard to... I cried myself to sleep and once again was awakened by him. This time he didn't have to be quiet so he didn't. He grabbed me by the hair and slammed me against the walls... So you think you can bring home a fucking A- now? I'm sorry daddy I said quickly. You are sorry, a pitiful excuse for a son, you let your little brother do better than you, you idiot he screamed... Drop those pants and boxers bitch he screamed.. I obeyed and stood before him shivering... Get on the bed and lay on your back, he ordered and again I obeyed. He smiled evilly as he walked towards me... He sat on the bed and slapped his hand down on my leg hard. I jumped from the pain but didn't make a sound I knew better.. Open your legs he demanded... I opened then and he kneeled between them. Hmmm, I see an underdeveloped dick, which is strange, because you act like a pussy is down there he said grabbing my penis hard... I couldn't help but cry out because he had never touched me there. You making sounds without permission Aaron? No, I'm sorry I cried. He squeezed harder but this time I held in my cry... He held me in a tight grip for a long time before he loosened up.. Then he did something strange, he moved his hand up and down softly... He looked into my face and laughed... You like that don't you sissy? I didn't like it but I knew better than to say so. Yes I said.. He laughed and continued stroking me... I wasn't sure what was happening but I started feeling strange. My penis was hard for some reason and the feeling of pain was gone.

His hand moved faster and faster making me gasp again but not in pain... Yea you are a sissy he said laughing... I didn't know what a sissy was but I knew it wasn't good. You will become a man tonight Aaron he said laughing hard. I didn't like the sound of his laughter, it was pure evil. He removed his hand and before I knew it his mouth was down there. What is he doing I wondered? He started licking me down there and moving his mouth up and down... Tears streaked my face because I knew this was wrong.. My teacher had told us last week, nobody should touch us there and if they did tell an adult, your parents first. But how could I when my parent was the one touching me and licking me... My thoughts went away because at that moment I felt hot, really really hot.. Then I felt tingles and it felt good... I screamed although I didn't realize it. My daddy sucked harder than harder until something burst out of me. I didn't know it was an orgasm... All I know is I screamed as I peed in daddy's mouth... I didn't know I wasn't peeing though.. My mind was too young to realize I had just had my first orgasm.. with my own father.He laughed so hard after he finished licking and sucking me. Turn over he demanded.. I was scared but I did what he asked.. He slapped my behind hard and then opened my butt cheeks... He tried to push a finger in and it hurt bad... He kept trying but it wouldn't fit and he got mad. Damn he screamed, you are keeping me out of there on purpose. Relax bitch he screamed as he tried to push his finger in again. It hurts I cried, please stop daddy. No, he screamed, I want some of this he screamed. I didn't know what he was talking about, but I wanted him to stop because it hurt so bad...Fuck been gentle he screamed and he pushed two fingers inside me and I screamed and screamed and screamed.

Morgan POV...I was joking with Elle when Hotch screamed loud enough to wake the dead... Everybody jumped at the scream because it was a scream of pure torture... Stop stop stop please stop he screamed, it hurts please stop he continued screaming, while he kicked his legs. Everyone was frozen stiff because this was our fearless leader, our boss screaming in our pain. Nobody moved so I jumped up and ran to his side without realizing that Reid running to.. I reached to grab him and Reid grabbed my hand. That simple touch sent tingles through me and I paused.. Morgan you can't just yank someone out of a nightmare he explained.. You can harm them and they may harm you without realizing it he explained.. What shall we do pretty boy I asked? Take his hand gently Morgan and I'll talk softly to bring him back to us.I nodded and took his hand in a gentle gesture. Hotch, Reid began, you are in a safe place, please open your eyes he said softly. Although I was holding Hotch hand, my eyes were on pretty boy soft lips... Hotch can you hear me Reid continued? Stop please stop Hotch whimpered... It will stop but you must open your eyes Hotch, please open your eyes... Stop he said but his eyes were flickering... Come back Hotch, come back Reid chanted... Hotch eyes slowly opened and the fear in then was frightening. He looked like he had experienced hell twice and burned for entirely... Morgan why are you holding my hand he asked?I looked at Reid and he began to speak to Hotch softly. Hotch you were having a nightmare, we had to wake you, but in a therapeutic way, otherwise you would have stayed in the nightmare longer, and you would have lashed at the first person you saw.. Thank you he said, thank you both.. I need to go to the head he explained... Raising to his feet slowly. You need any help I asked? Morgan, I thank I can go to the head by myself he said. Ok, I said laughing to ease the tension.

Hotch POV. What the fuck is wrong with me I wondered as I looked into the mirror? I remembered the occurring nightmare of the boy who shared my name and my father. I couldn't understand why I was dreaming about a kid I didn't know and why I continued to have this dream? That little boy wasn't me because there was no way in hell I would forget something so awful... My mother wouldn't lie to me about this, she just wouldn't I thought trembling a bit... Get it together Hotchner I commanded myself. I couldn't believe I had to be awakened again, less than a few hours by Morgan and Reid now. I was so embarrassed by this... In being some no-doz when we landed. I couldn't fall asleep again unless it was in the privacy in my own room... I earned my gave and headed back to the jet to face my team.

Elle POV... I know for a fact that Hotch isn't ok... And I also know he's been having these nightmares for a while. Otherwise, he would have woke up like most people do when they have a nightmare. But it took Morgan and Reid almost ten minutes to pull him from that nightmare and I was concerned... I was attracted to him but, that's not the only reason I was concerned. He was my friend and Boss first but when he screamed in fear my heart hurt for him. I looked at Rossi and said, Rossi something is wrong with him... I know Elle but can't force him to talk.. Maybe not Emily said, but we can talk to him and let him know we are here for him He knows we are here for him JJ said, but if we try to force him, he will shy away from us. So what we wait for him to talk Ashley said? No, Blake said, but we can't all gang up on him.. No we can't Derek agreed.... We can't let him feel like he's in this alone Reid said. PrettyBoy I didn't mean that I just meant if we all try to talk to him, he won't listen or respond. I know what you meant Morgan, Reid said but I know alone isn't the answer. When I was using I was alone, and that caused me to use more. I knew I could turn to anyone of you, but I was ashamed... but been ashamed only made me use more and go to a darker place Reid confessed. He needs someone, he needs us all, but I think Rossi is the best one, for now, Reid continued .. Why Rossi I asked? Because he and Rossi go way back.Aaron loves us all but Rossi is like a big brother to him Reid said smiling. Thank you, Spencer, Rossi said smiling, I will talk to him tonight. Destination in five minutes our pilot announced...

Hotch POV. I knew everyone was concerned because although we are all profilers, our eyes betray our thoughts to each other.. I looked at everyone and saw the same hopeless look we wear when one of our own was in trouble... I walked back to the others slowly feeling totally ashamed of myself for worrying my team, about something I didn't even understand... My legs were feeling weak so I sat in the first available seat, which was next to Elle... Everyone was silent so I knew I had to say something because I couldn't have them worrying while we were on a case... I couldn't tell them the truth, so I lied and believe me I felt horrible about it. I'm sorry for my outburst I began I didn't mean to concern any of you, but even I can't control nightmares I said with a smirk. The team relaxed and most laughed. What was the dream about Elle asked? Haley, I said feeling totally ashamed of using her that way. I know I've been distant and tired for the past few weeks, but her murder has been haunting me I said.. I'm so sorry Hotch, Emily said. I am to Ashley said.. Before everybody could apologize over my lie, I held up my hand. I know you are all concerned and I appreciate that but the dreams will stop when they stop.. Until then I can't do anything but deal with it...Aaron we are all here, please don't shut us out Dave pleaded. I won't I said lying, but right now this isn't important... Hotch you are important, Morgan said. I know Morgan I said smiling and I thank you all. But right now we have a child to find I said as the plane landed. Everyone nodded but I knew they all would be watching me. I understood because if it was any of them I would do the same.

Rossi POV... I didn't buy Hotch story for one minute. He hadn't dreamed of Haley in years to my knowledge, and even if she was haunting his dreams, Jack would be in the same nightmare. He couldn't dream about Haley, and not dream about Jack, because they both died on the same day... And Jack died in front of him.I don't know whats bothering him but it wasn't his deceased family. There's no way he could have talked about either without breaking down. I wasn't giving up, but since he wasn't in any physical danger, he was right when he said we had to focus on this case.. Ok Dave you and Blake can go to the family and talk to them. I nodded.. JJ you and Seaver will go to the mother's job and check her story out, see what time she arrived at work and what time she left.. How was she acting, you to know the drill.. they nodded. Elle you and Emily will talk to neighbors, see how they view the family. Reid you and Morgan you are coming with me to the Police Department... After you all are done come to the MPD ... Everyone nodded as we headed to our SUVs, that waited for us.

Rossi and Blake POV... Dave, I don't buy Hotch story, Blake said immediately once we were alone.I don't either baby, but I promise I'll talk to him tonight. Are you rooming with him she asked? Room with Aaron I asked sarcastically? Why would I do that when I have beautiful sexy women I can share my bed with.?.. Dave stop it she says blushing slightly... Stop what I asked? Stop telling you how beautiful you are, how sexy you are, his much I desire you I said in a husky voice? Never... Oh, Dave, she said taking my hand, I love you so much. I know you do because I love you as much. I've never been happier with anyone, but with you, my heart continues to beat a happy peaceful beat... Thank you I said simply. Thank you for coming into my life Alex. She smiled that perfect smile as we pulled into the driveway.

Ms. Slaughter opened the door on the first knock and I could tell she was barely holding herself together because of her appearance. Her hair was all over her head, her housecoat was hanging off her shoulder, her eyes were bloodshot and she was trembling. Alex stepped in and put her hand on her shoulder. That simple gesture caused her to fall into my lover's arms. I stepped in and closed the door. Alex held her for the moment as she cried and kept asking why her son was taken... Let's sit down and talk Alex suggested. Ok, she said still crying. Is your husband here I asked? Yes, she said and then yelled William get down here. We waited as Alex continue rubbing her hand. Why are you yelling Missy, William said coming down the steps... Who the hell are you he asked once he reached the room? I'm SSA Dave Rossi and this SSA Alex Blake I explained.I took in his appearance and he seemed just as off balanced as his wife.. His eyes eye bloodshot red from crying, he was unshaven and wore a pair of jogging pants and a dirty tee shirt. His hands were shaking slightly and his breathing was labored . Finally, he said collapsing in a chair. You are here. Yes, we are I said, is it ok for us to ask you two some questions? Yes, he answered immediately, anything to find my son. Ok when did you notice that your son was missing I asked? When I woke up he said. When my wife work Will and I sleep in the video room. Why I asked? He like the 55-inch television, we play games and watch TV until we fall asleep. It's our bonding time he explained. When I'm not working.. Where you work I asked? The plant four days a week he said. Continue I said. It was about four when I woke up. What awakened you I asked? I had to use the restroom. Continue I said. I noticed Will wasn't in the bed beside me, which was strange. Why I asked? Bc Will never gets up before 8 and even if he did he would wake me. Why would he do that I asked? He like for me to take him to the bathroom he said smiling slightly.. or fix our favorite blueberry pancakes. He is a father's boy he said in a proud voice. So when I noticed he wasn't in bed I became concerned.I knew it was unlikely he went to his mother's room but I checked anyway. Why would that be unusual I asked? He understood mommy worked all night and we weren't to wake her because she needed her rest...

When I made it to our bedroom I noticed Will wasn't in bed with his mother. I awakened her immediately... I asked had she seen Will and she looked at me like I was crazy. Then she answered, he was asleep with you when I last saw him she days jumping up. When did you come in I asked? An hour ago William where the hell is our son? I don't know I cried and together we searched the whole house, the backyard, and the house again.. I'm calling the police she yelled running to the phone. She called them and they were here in twenty minutes... They checked the house... They didn't find anything out of place he concluded crying now. How could you sleep through him been taken Missy yelled? I don't know baby he said crying.Fuck you, William, she said turning away, it's all your fault he's gone, our baby is gone she cried collapsing in Alex's arms.. Missy?Missy? Alex screamed. Dave, she has collapsed and her breathing is shallow. Call 911 I ordered to Will.

The Unsub. I smiled at the child I had... His name was Will but to me he was Aaron.. he had the same scared look in his eyes and the same silky soft hair. The same pretty red lips, that would be wrapped around my dick soon...I needed to remember how good it felt to have Aaron like that again. But more importantly, I wanted Aaron to remember... that bastard of a quark doctor threatened to expose me when Aaron turned sixteen. He actually gave Aaron an electrical shock therapy to forget all my abuse. He said he wasn't scaring Aaron anymore.. See I took Aaron to see him once a week. Although I threatened Aaron everyday and abused him, I needed someone else to scare him as bad. So the good doctor not only threatened to kill Aaron, he threatened to kill Ann and Sean as well. Aaron believed that shit, so I was safe to continue my abuse. Then after his sixteen birthday, his doctor pulled this trick. He said if I touched him again he would call the police and tell my wife...I had no choice but to stop. He said I was to bring Aaron to him until he graduated and was old enough not to fear me. He said he would know if I touched him. So I couldn't touch hit or fuck him anymore. And that made me furious. Aaron was mine, every inch of that perfect body. But the shock worked, bc Aaron forgot all about the abuse and pain. But the electrical shock took away that beautiful smile, my son once possessed... He smiled on a rare occasion, occasionally, gave a half smirk sometimes but he mostly kept a serious expression, a glare even. I missed his smile, his fear..bc today my son rarely smiled at all... He carried the same glare I carried, but his was more deadly. And that made me desire him and want him even more


	3. The Reason Behind His Glare

Hotch POV.. We were just pulling into the police station when my phone rang.

"Hotchner", I said. 

"Aaron we are on our way to the hospital".

"What happened Dave"? 

"Missy collapsed and her breathing isn't right Hotch. "As soon as we know her condition we will call you.

"Ok Dave I said hanging up".

" What happened Morgan asked immediately"?

I quickly repeated what Dave had said.

"Taking about it or hearing her husband talk about it may have caused her heart level to become overstressed, which could have caused her to collapse Reid explained". I nodded in agreement as we walked into the MPD.

" Hello, you must be the BAU I'm Chief Morrison".

"Hello in Aaron Hotchner and these two are Agent Morgan and Dr. Spencer Reid", I said pointing at each of them.

"I thought there would be more of you".

" The rest of my team is at the hospital, interviewing neighbors and is at the mother's workplace". 

"Follow me", he said, we followed him to an empty room. 

"Agent Hotchner I'm going, to be honest with you. A child has disappeared in these areas for the past fifteen years".

" Fifteen years I repeated"?

"Yes, Sir". 

"Why weren't we called in before now I asked"? 

"The children were always returned after a month. They couldn't or wouldn't tell us anything about the kidnapping  
But they all had been raped repeatedly and they all were taken right after their eighth birthday".

"For the last fifteen years, a child was taken each month, raped and scared into silence? Why the hell wouldn't you contact us Morgan asked"? 

I didn't tell Morgan to calm down because I felt exactly how he felt..

" I wanted to Agent Morgan but it was out of my hands. My Boss wouldn't let me call you down here because he believed since the children remembered nothing it wouldn't help".

"He must don't have children Morgan said angrily".

"He doesn't" was the chief answer.

" Why call us now Reid asked"?

"Simple, I couldn't take it anymore. I may lose my job, but I don't care Dr. Reid. The boys of this town aren't safe and haven't been for a long time".

"You have no suspects", Reid asked?

" Sadly no. He obviously wears a condom because no traces of semen was found".

" Does any of the abused children still live here I asked"? 

"Only one he answered. The rest of the families moved away to protect their children".

"Can you contact the family I asked"?

"Yes, he answered but there is another thing you should know". 

"What is it," I asked?

"All the children looked alike. Brown eyes mousy light brown hair and almost five feet and very thin" the chief explained.

A shudder went through me although I didn't know why. 

"Thank you", I said still feeling that strange shudder. 

He nodded and left to contact the parents.

Morgan POV..

" Hotch I can't believe that this has gone on fiftieth years and nobody called us. They actually allowed this perpetrator to continue adducting one boy a month Hotch, which made him cockier with each adduction. That's at least 160 kids in the past fifteen years I yelled".

"Actually it's 180 kids, 181 with Will". Reid corrected.

"It's stills a lot of kids and each of these kids experienced the same horrible thing. Hotch I know what that feels like I said. Been afraid to tell anyone because either the abuser threatened you, your family, or you just believed nobody would believe you. These kids don't have amnesia Hotch, they are just afraid".

I understand what you saying Morgan, but how can they hold something like that inside"?

" Easy I said, besides been afraid to talk, they are also afraid it can happen again, simply because the asshole was never caught". 

That makes perfect sense Pretty Boy said. It's like a nightmare you can never wake up from. I wonder if he adducted each child from home".

"I wonder if he adducted each child from home", Reid said.

"Where are you going with this I asked"?

" Well if each of them was abducted from home, with the parents there asleep, the children obviously trusted him. Otherwise, they would have made some type of noise, to alert their parents"? 

"That could be true Reid but if the unsub had a gun, the children would have stayed quiet".

"True I said. I wonder if the kids even woke up when they were taken. Most kids sleep hard at that age, so maybe he watched the families and learned their everyday routine".

"I agree with that Reid, Hotch said. I remember Jack could sleep through anything Hotch said quickly.. And I remember Haley and I had a predictable routine. It would be easy to target in on that Hotch explained".

Reid POV.

"That's true I said, we need to talk to the last child and the parents I said. Morgan, do you think Garcia can go back fifteen years and try to find some of the children who were abused? Even if they didn't talk they still would have to have hospital care for their injuries. And if Garcia can contact them, some of them may be willing to help us, especially if it means they would get justice for their children". 

"Always thinking ahead of us pretty boy. I like that Morgan said giving me his signature smile". 

I forgot the case for a moment and just drunk in that perfect smile. I am crushing this man so much, but of course, he's a ladies man.. Even if he wasn't I'm sure he would want a muscle-bound partner like himself I thought sadly... It's funny though because, before Morgan, I never thought of men at all. But once I met him and got to know him, women went out the window for me.. That smile, that body, his intelligence, I could go on and on, but who he is, is why I love him.. "Love I thought"? Damn this was the first time I admitted to myself that I actually loved the resident player.. 

"Pretty Boy you there Morgan," asked laughing?

I didn't even realize I was staring at him intently.

"I'm sorry what I said blushing"? 

Garcia is on it he said still smiling. Then he ran his hand through my hair. I loved when he touched my hair. I felt so connected with him. 

"Your hair is so soft Reid", he said unexpectedly.

Hotch cleared his throat because the chief returned.. Morgan blushed and removed his hand from my hair. What was that blush about I wondered? Morgan never blushes.

Hotch POV.

Something is up between Morgan and Reid and I know just what it was, they liked each other. When Morgan ran his hand through Reid's hair, Reid leaned into that touch.. Morgan face lite up and I think they forgot I was in the room because Morgan's voice became husky when he told Reid his hair was so soft. I even let out one of my rare smiles because it was a special moment. I decided I would make sure they roomed together because they needed a little push I thought. I saw the chief enter the room but neither Morgan or Reid noticed.. I cleared my throat and they looked up.. Morgan blushed, actually blushed and Reid noticed.. I could tell by the vein that appear in his head when he's thinking or is confused..

"The family is on their way the chief said. They will corporate he said".

"How can you be so sure I asked"? 

"Agent Hotchner they have called here every since they son was returned to them. I couldn't give them much, but they didn't give up.. But I did visit then frequently, just so they would know someone cared". 

"Did you see the son Morgan asked? 

"Yes but he never spoke except for one word".

" What was the word Reid asked quickly"? 

"He just shook back and forth and repeated no no no. I don't understand why he would repeat that word, he repeated it to every question I asked." Is that normal for abused victims he asked"? 

"Agent Hotchner Agent are you ok" the chief asked?

"Hotch Aaron, talk to us," Morgan said.

I looked at Morgan and noticed he and Reid was looking at me in concern..I looked at the chief and he had the same look. 

"Whats wrong I asked confused"?

"Hotch you started repeating the word no no no after the chief said that was what the boy said" Reid explained... 

What the hell is wrong with me I thought? 

"Are you ok Reid asked concerned"?

"Yes, I said quickly. I don't know why I repeated that word I said honestly".

Before they could respond, there was a knock on the door.

"The family is here, a young officer informed us".

The Unsub POV.

Tonight I was feeling rejuvenated... Excited... Powerful.. This young boy responded in just the right way, he was the perfect surrogate for my Aaron. Those beautiful lips made me feel the same pleasure Aaron made me feel, for seven years.. His voice was the same, his cries, his fear... He was totally submissive to me, just like Aaron was... I had searched for this for fifteen years and none of those boys ever got it right the first night, or the month I held them.. I beat them, I threatened to kill them, I sprayed them down in ice cold water, I fucked them till they bled, but still, I could never find another one like my son... there was only one Aaron. But tonight Will performed like Aaron, whimpered like him, even moaned like he did, when I sucked him and made him cum..I forced my fingers in him to open him up and just like Aaron he screamed 

"no no no... please stop it hurts".

I laughed and stretched him more like I did Aaron that first time... Then I forced myself into him, the same way. I fucked that ass for hours until he passed out from pain. I then washed him and put him to bed. But even though I had him, I still wanted Aaron.. Will didn't have that glare, my glare, my cold demonar..I needed that, but I needed this child too. I needed Aaron to remember. Needed him to want what I wanted.. He was grown, and he could appreciate all I had to offer now.. Each stroke, each suck, everything my mind screamed. I had to make contact, but slow contact...I had to make him remember, the pain, the fear, the wonderful childhood I gave him... Then he would desire me and love me the way I needed to be loved. He and I would be together, with this child. He would do as I did to him to this child, our child, so we could completely bond.. I couldn't live without Aaron any longer. Within a month he would remember everything and come to me willingly. And together we would leave with Aaron Jr.

Emily POV.

"Emily, do you believe that Hotch is going to be ok"? 

"Honestly Elle I don't know".

" What do you mean I asked"? 

"After his family was murdered Hotch closed his emotions off totally. He loves us she explained but his emotions scare him. He put everything he had into this job and his family but when he lost them, he closed himself off emotionally from us because I believe he feels if he shows to much emotional display to us, another unsub may pick up on it and hurt or kill one of us, to get to him".

I thought about her words and I had to ask my next question. 

"Do you think he will ever love again I asked shyly"?

"You like him don't you she asked smiling"? 

"Yes, Emily but please don't tell anyone".

"I won't she promised. To answer your question yes I believe he will love again. You have to go slow with Hotch she said seriously.. Haley was his first and only love she explained".

Seriously I asked"? 

"Yes, nobody knows much about his childhood though. Everybody has talked about their childhood to one of us or all of us except Hotch".

"Nobody ever asked"?

" Ask Hotch about his personal life? No thank you she said, I don't want paperwork for the next year".

We both laughed and she continued.

" Just talk to him, Elle. Start off slow and reveal a little about yourself. He doesn't know you like him, and even if he did he wouldn't make the first move". 

"Thank you I said smiling as we pulled into the driveway".

"Anytime she said smiling back"

I was surprised Elle like Hotch but as I thought about it, I hoped they did get together. Hotch needed someone and Elle had enough spirit, sassiness and sweetness to complete him.. She would give him the love he needed, so and he would give her all of him bc when Hotch gave, he have 100%.. We interviewed the whole block, which was a total of ten couples.. Each of them gave the same story almost.. They said the Slaughters were hard working sweet people..Ms Slaughter worked four to five nights a week as nurse, where Mr Slaughter worked the 3pm till 11pm. five days a week as a construction worker.. They all said they babysitted time to time when the couple work overlapped with each other. They said the son was very well mannered.. quiet shy but a big lover of chocolate ice cream... We thanked them all...

"I don't think the parents are guilty Emily".

" I don't either Elle because if they were, one of the neighbors would have displayed discomfort to us, and I didn't get that from anyone, did you"? 

"No, so where do we go from her"?

" Call the BossMan and tell him what we discovered".

She blushed bright red and nodded. I laughed but inside I was wishing my team member would look at me. the way I looked at her..I had totally fallen for her, and like with Elle and Hotch situation, she didn't have a clue.

Hotch POV.. I was relieved when the parents arrived because once again I had embarrassed myself in front of my team. Although it was just Reid and Morgan here, they were concerned and would discuss this with the team.. I wasn't even dreaming this time, but yet another dream came to me while I was awake. I had to talk to mama because I didn't understand why I was dreaming about my father hurting a boy with my name. My father wasn't close but that wasn't my fault. He always distanced himself from me, but he loved Sean unconditionally..I had learned to live with it because if I didn't I would have hated my brother. But my mother and I were close. I hadn't talked to her in a few months and I was long overdue for that. I would call her tomorrow I decided.. 

"Agent Hotchner this is Mr. and Ms. Jones" and this special young man is little Terry. 

"You can call us by our government", Shelia and Frank she said with a small smile. 

"Thank you I said. Dr. Reid and Agent Morgan will talk to you two is that's ok, I asked for the parent's permission"?

They nodded and I continued.

" I will talk to Terry here I said smiling at him".

" That will be fine Frank answered".

"Hotch can I talk to you for a minute Morgan asked"? 

"Chief could you take Dr. Reid and Shelia and Frank to another room, while Agent Morgan and I have a word"? 

"Of course he said leading them away".

" What is it, Morgan"? 

"Hotch could I stay in here with you and Terri"?

" Why I asked"? 

"Hotch you know I respect you and trust your judgment right"?

" Yes," I answered.

" Well please respect mine and let me sit in with you".

I nodded because I knew Morgan was saying what I thought.. what if another dream invaded my mind and made me flip out.. I couldn't do this in front of this child, who already had been through enough. And Morgan had been through the same thing, therefore he had more knowledge than myself in this situation.

Thank you Morgan I said smiling.. 

"No problem Hotch".

My phone vibrated.

"This is Elle, Morgan".

"Go ahead and answer, I'll wait".

I stepped out and answered..

" Hey, Elle".

" Hey Aaron," she said taking me by surprise.

Dave was the only one who called me by my government, the team never did unless it was important.. Before I could ask why she addressed me by my government she told me everything she and Emily had discovered with the ten neighbors.. 

"I don't think they have anything to do with his disappearance and neither does Prentiss".

" Ok you two can come back here I said. Garcia is trying to contact some of the other families of the abused children". 

"Ok were are on our way".

"Ok, see you soon".

Hotch are you ok she asked quickly?

I paused and wondered why she was asking this.. Then I smiled because every since my family was taken from me, nobody asked if I was ok. It was my fault though because I shielded my family from my hurt because I never wanted another unsub to hurt them because of me. I'm not the best I answered honestly, but I'll be ok.. Thank you for asking.. Anytime she said sounding as she was smiling.. I was smiling to without realizing it..

" Bye Elle I said softly". 

"Bye, she said".

I returned to Morgan and told him what Elle had told me. He nodded and I suggested that he start taking to Terri.. He nodded and turned to the child with a smile... 

"Hi Terri my name is Derek and this is my friend Hotch.. I know you don't like talking much and that's ok.. I have some paper and crayons here, so if you like you can draw me a picture..I realized while I was gone Morgan had requested for the items.. I smiled at him because Morgan was so wonderful at his job".

"Terri I know you are scared he said,I was scared just like you when I was younger. Terri started rocking back and forth.. Nobody can hurt you he said softly...I promise he said.. Terri continued rocking and saying No no no quietly.. Terri a man hurt me to when I was younger, just like he hurt you.. I didn't tell anyone and that man continued hurting more little boys... I know you are scared, but if you tell me who he is, I can find him and lock him up forever.. Will you tell me who hurt you?".

"No no no no he repeated.. Are you scared... No no no... Those words were getting to me as I fought to stay in control... Ok little man can I ask you one more question.. No no no..... without realizing it I was rocking just like Terri was and was repeating the word no no no".

I didn't realize that Terri was looking at me. He wasn't repeating the word or rocking anymore.. He stood and came to my side.. he took my hand... Don't be scared he said... Don't be scared.. I snapped out of my daze and asked what do you mean... He don't like big men he whispered, he like little boys.. He won't hurt you he said throwing his arms around me.. I held him back and looked at Morgan... Morgan was looking at me with concern


	4. Chapter 4

The Unsub... I wanted to wake the boy but I knew I had to let him sleep because he needed his energy for the next round. One time I went too far with Aaron and he bled that whole day. Ann was at work which was a good thing because I couldn't have explained to her why he was bleeding from his ass. I took him to my crooked doctor and he stitched him up and gave me pills and antibiotics to give him. He told me I couldn't touch him for a month and that month was the worst in my life. Even though I made sure he stayed on his knees I still needed his ass which I was denied for a fucking month. Since this was Will first time I would wait for a week, and then have him again. Many of you may wonder why I fell in love with my own child. It wasn't intentional I'll tell you and no I wasn't raped as a child, I didn't desire men or children until the night after Aaron eight birthday. I had bought him a truck and the video game he wanted. His mother shook her head because she said I spoiled the boys. I laughed and said little boys deserve nice things when they bring home good report cards and do as they are told. I was in my recliner watching Aaron smile of happiness when he ran to me and jumped on my lap right on my soft penis. He bounced up and down as he thanked me for the gifts. My nature rose as I looked into his pretty eyes and then I noticed that silky pretty hair of his and became harder. I wanted to take him right then although my mind screamed: "no this is your own child". I fought with it all night but the urge wouldn't leave. That night while he was asleep I sunk into his room and got in bed with him. I then laid him on me and made sure his ass was on my cock. I moved him up and down until I came while he remained sleep. I looked at Sean and went to his bed. I needed to know if I desired all boys so I put him on my lap but I didn't get hard at all. I bounced him up and down on me but nothing happened. I removed his pant and rubbed his ass but I still didn't get hard. So I redressed him and returned to Aaron. I removed his pants and I became hard again. I wanted him that night but I didn't take him. I just bounced him on me three more times until I was exhausted. I knew that night I had to have him and the very next day I took him.

JJ POV... 

"JJ, I'm worried about Hotch. He hadn't been sleeping well and Reid is right he had to have been having nightmares for a while now". 

I'm worried to I admitted and I don't believe we should ignore it anymore I said". 

"But we can't gang up on him because he will shy away JJ".

"I agree but for now, we will just watch him I said.

"Should he sleep alone tonight she asked"?

" I don't know I said. He usually does and I don't think he will appreciate having a roommate".

" What about adjoining rooms she asked"?

" That could work but Seaver it's really Hotch choice. All of us are concerned about him but he is the leader of this team, I explained so we have to tread carefully".

She nodded as we approached the hospital. 

"I just want to be there for him she said quietly". I look at Hotch as a father figure she explained. After my dad was caught I didn't have many people who supported me. Most people looked at me like a freak JJ or they looked at me in fear like I was my daddy. But Hotch never did. After he apprehended my father, he gave me his card and told me if I needed anything to call him. I didn't have much faith that he would answer so I didn't call and I was surprised when he didn't wait for me to call. Three days later he called me and from that point JJ he continued checking in on me. When I wanted to join the FBI he helped me bury my past and then join this team. I couldn't accept it if something happened to him she cried. I love and appreciate everything he had done for me she said, tears rolling down her face".  
I placed my hand on hers and let her cry it out. When she finished I gave her a quick hug. 

"Seaver listens, Hotch is very strong, whatever is bothering him won't beat him. He has a strong team, a strong family that will protect him on whatever haunting him. But you should talk to him Seaver, tell him what you told me. He will appreciate hearing that".

"You think so she asked"? 

"I know so I said smiling".

" Thank you, JJ she's said". 

"No problem I said as we walked in".

We talked the DON's and all the RNs and LPNs that worked with her. She was reliable, always showed up for work, picked up extra shifts when needed. She loves her patients and spent hours talking to them, going that extra mile to make sure they were comfortable. We left and went to the father workplace after I cleared it with Morgan. I called Hotch and when he didn't answer I called Morgan. His co-workers said he was reliable and always talked about his wife and son. They all agreed he wouldn't hurt either of them. After I reported that to Morgan he told me to come back to the station. I didn't ask why Hotch wasn't answering because I didn't want to worry Seaver.

Blake POV...

We had been waiting in this waiting room for three hours and we still hadn't heard back from the doctor. The poor father was pacing the floor, and the pain in his face was heartbreaking. His child was missing and now his wife was in the hospital, I was surprised he hadn't completely broken down.

" Dave, I really pray she makes it bc I don't see how he can go on if his wife die and his kid is still missing".

" I know Alex, I almost wished we wouldn't have interviewed them".

" We had to though, at least now they are ruled out in having anything to do with it". 

"That's true he agreed with taking my hand".

William finally sat down beside us but he continued to cry softly. We remained silent because we knew no words would get through to him at this moment. Finally, a doctor came out to our relief.

" Family of Slaughter he asked"?

" Yes, we all answered". 

"Who are you the doctor asked"?

" Missy is my wife, how is she"?

He looked at us and William quickly explained. 

"Our son went missing hours ago and these are two of the FBI agents assigned to the case. They were asking questions when my wife collapsed".

" I'm so sorry sir the doctor said. Your wife collapse, because her mind was under a lot of stress which caused the heart to become stressed. Her blood pressure was 195/155 which is extremely high and in the fatal stage. She's in a light coma but if we can get her pressure down, she should wake up in a few days".

"What if you can't get it down William asked"? 

"She will remain in a coma the doctor explained. But don't think about that now, we are doing everything were can get her pressure down Sir".

"Thank you he said softly".

" I will keep you updated", the doctor promised walking away.

"Agents you should go he said still crying... Please go find Will he begged, maybe that will bring Missy out her coma".

" Is there anyone we can call to be with you?" I asked.

" I've already called my brother and his wife, they will be here shortly".

" Ok, I said giving him a quick hug. You are strong William and so is your wife. I have faith she will pull through". 

"Thank you," he said sitting down.

"That right there is one of the reasons I love you Alex.Your is kindness is amazing".

" Thank you, Dave, I said kissing him lightly and I love you too".

Morgan POV...

I was so focused on getting Terri to say anything besides no, that I didn't notice that Terri had stop saying no and Hotch was the one saying it.. When I realized this, I decided to stay quiet and see what would happen. I watched as Terri got up and went to hold Hotch hand. That touch alone seemed to calm Hotch and bring him back to the present.. Then to my amazement Terri spoke to Hotch and it he wasn't repeating the no over and over again. He told Hotch that the bad man wouldn't hurt him because he was too big. Hotch held the child and looked at me. I looked back at him and was about to speak when my phone vibrated, it was JJ. I held my phone up to Hotch and pointed outside. After I gave JJ the ok to go to Williams job place, I went to the front desk and asked for the chief.I needed to talk to Reid before I returned to my Boss.

Hotch POV...

I had another daymare but I couldn't focus on that right now. My daymare had a positive effect on little Terri and I was using that to my advantage. He was still in my lap holding me tight.

" I won't let him hurt you. I will protect you just like I protected my parents he said".

I eased my phone out my pocket and pushed record because I couldn't wait for Morgan to return because Terri may stop talking.

"Thank you I said smiling at him I'm very happy you protected me and your family, Terri, you are so strong I said. Can you tell me anything about the bad man I asked"?

" Yes. He was very mean and hurt me very bad".

"I'm sorry he hurt you, Terri. I wish I could have been there to protect you. I can do that now if you help me. Can you help me I asked softly"? 

He nodded and asked, "do you promise he won't get me again"?

"I promise with my life I said".

"Ok, he said hugging me tight again. The bad man said if I ever told, he will kill mommy and daddy... He said I had to do those nasty things because his little boy was big now. He don't like big boys like you he said..Are you scared of him he asked"? 

"No", I said honestly. 

"Then why are you crying"?

I didn't even realize I was crying.

" I'm crying because I had a little boy like you I said honestly. But a bad man hurt him and now he's in Heaven. Can he come back he asked"?

" No", I said. 

"I'm sorry the bad man took him away from you". 

"Thank you", I said kissing his forehead. Terri do you remember what the bad man look like".

"No, but he never called me by my name".

" What did he call you I asked"? 

"He called me Aaron all the time".

The Unsub...

After I took Aaron that first night, I couldn't get enough of him. Ann disgusted me and I only slept with her twice a month. Of course, she thought I was cheating but I didn't give a damn because I had who I wanted. She started working more hours to my delight because that left me more time with Aaron. At first, he just cried and begged me to stop. Of course, I didn't, but I did beat him until he learned to become quite. The innocence slowly faded from his eyes and by the time he was ten he never smiled unless his mother was present. At the age of twelve, he had that intense glare, just like mine and that excited me more. His own mother couldn't make him smile now. I loved taking him, just to see that deadly glare. I would make him glare at me each time he was on his knees. Eventually, I didn't have to make him because that glare became a part of him. When he turned 13 he started getting in trouble at school. Every week I received a call home because he was fighting or cussing somebody out. The whole middle school feared him to my delight because he held power just like his father. Sean was still doing well, so I suggested we send him to boarding school. My reason for Ann was Aaron behavior may rub off on him. She agreed and Sean was sent away until Aaron turned sixteen.

I then suggested to Ann I needed to be home with Aaron, so I should quit my job. She agreed he needed a man figure and said she would pick up more hours. That delighted me because I would be with Aaron from 6 am till 11 pm each day. I began making love to her whenever she needed it because I didn't need any fights between us. I needed for her to trust me completely and she did. But she wasn't home much anyway and Aaron continued getting in trouble. I loved when he was expelled because I would fuck him all day or he would be on his knees. By the time he was thirteen, I didn't have to beat him anymore. He willingly did what I wanted and willingly went to the doctor. The doctor prescribed him meds for anger and depression...I had him do that to cover my ass with Ann. But I made sure he never took them. I wanted him alert and willingly when he served me and he was always that. I always sucked him off and although he glared at me when he came that glare disappeared... That was the only time it disappeared though. I knew he was humiliated when he came for me, so I made sure that I slurped up every drop real slow. And sometimes I made him hard again and repeated the action.. Will cried out in his sleep, bringing me to the present. I looked at him and smiled. Me and Aaron creation I thought gleefully. I wished they should hurry up and give the cops the profile because then I could send the first clue. The first clue so Aaron could start remembering.

Reid POV...

The blush haunted my mind. Could Morgan actually feel a little something for me? I honestly didn't know but I sure wished he did. I was waiting for Frank to return before I started questioning them. Shelia had went to get coffee, so I was alone. My phone vibrated. It was Morgan telling me he was staying with Hotch and he would explain later. I texted back ok and imagined his handsome face. Ten minutes passed and finally Frank returned. 

"I'm sorry he apologized my lunch didn't agree with me".

He looked around and asked where was his wife.

" She went to get coffee I explained".

He nodded. "Dr. Reid do you think my little boy will ever be ok he asked"?

" I don't think he will ever forget what happened to him, but I believe with love, support, and patience, he will eventually talk again. You and your wife must be patient and not rush him to relive the past. When he's ready to open up, he will I explained".

"Thank you, he said sincerely. Can your team find that little boy who was adducted today, before the month is up? I don't want any other child to experience what my Terri had for a month he said".

"My team and I won't leave this town until that little boy is found. I can't say when we will find him Sir, but we will find him I said with pure determination in my voice".

" Sorry it took so long but I had to wait for a new pot", Shelia explained

"No problem", I said smiling at her.

Before I could start questioning them, the chief came in.

" Agent Morgan would like to speak to you, Dr. Reid".

" Is Terri ok", Shelia asked immediately?

"Yes", the chief said smiling.

"I'm sorry I apologized, I'll be right back".

"It's ok Dr. Reid", Frank said.

I walked out quickly and Morgan was standing there. My heart sped up a bit but I ignored it.

"What's up", I asked. Morgan told me what happened but I wasn't surprised. My gut told me that he wanted to stay with Hotch, for that reason. We all knew without a doubt that something was going on with our unit chief. And I had an idea what it was. " Morgan I think Hotch was sexually abused", I said quietly. " Reid he hadn't shown the classic signs until now". " No, he hasn't Morgan but we don't know much about his background... And you didn't show the classic signs either, I said softly. I would never have known you went through that if you hadn't told us". " That's true Spencer but he looks confused after each episode". He called me Spencer I thought smiling inside. I couldn't focus on that just yet though, I had to listen to him. "An abused child, or grown-ups who had experienced abuse, usually look angry, ashamed even sick, and usually had a bad past with violence, like I did, but the two times, this time making three, Hotch look afraid and like he's in pain". "What do you mean three times? We all saw the one in the plane and what you just told me the other. That makes two times Morgan I said. When did the other occur"? "When I went to his house to this morning when he opened the door, his expression was scary. His eyes were bloodshot red and Reid, and he looked liked he had been to hell and back. His eyes held pain, pure pain. So what do you think that means I asked"? "It means Hotch is reliving something, something terrible. I don't know why he echoed what Terri was saying, but I believe he's remembering something terrible in his past PrettyBoy... And this case alone with the dreams plays a big part in it". "What do we do I asked"? "I don't know yet baby, but we must do something". Did he just call me baby? I know I heard right but I would address it tonight. When we went back to the hotel because although he called me plenty of pet names, he never called me baby. And even I knew when someone called you baby they were either in a relationship with you or they were attracted to you. I have to get back in there with him he said smiling... I looked into his eyes and realized he didn't realize his own slip-up. I smiled as I walked away because if he didn't realize his slip up, it meant he had been thinking about me in a romantic way in some fashion

.


	5. Chapter 5

Hotch POV...

" Terri what did you say he called you," I asked softly because I knew I couldn't heard him right...

"Aaron', he repeated.

" Are you sure lil man', I asked gently?

" Yes, I am. He made me say I was Aaron over and over again and if I made a mistake he would hurt me".

" Can you tell me how Terri"?

" I'm scared" he whimpered.

"I know you are I said rubbing his back but I promise you I won't let him hurt you again". 

"Can the other man come neck in, the one with the big muscles he asked"?

" I smiled and said of course, does his presence make you feel safer"?

"Yes because he is strong but you make me feel safe too. Like a big brother".

Before I could respond Morgan returned. Terri smiled and Morgan smiled back. 

"Morgan, Terri is about to tell us something important, but he wanted you here. He said you are strong and make him feel safe".

" Thank you, Terri, Morgan said smiling. Nobody will hurt you while we are here he promised".

"I know he said. Can I sit on your lap he asked",

"Of course he said smiling. He took Morgan hand and held it just like that he started talking".

Terri POV...

" He kept me in a little room and he said if I was good he wouldn't hurt me. He told me that my name wasn't Terri that it was Aaron. He made me say it was my name over and over again. Then after that, he said if I didn't do what he said he would kill my mommy and daddy. I started crying and he got mad. He pulled his pants down and made me get on my knees. Then he he he.. made me open my mouth and he put his private part in my mouth. It was nasty and I tried to spit it out. He hit me in the face and said if I did that again he would kill my mommy. I didn't want mommy to die so I didn't do it again. He made me do that for a long time and then he made me take my pants off. I was scared but I didn't want him to hurt mommy".

It's ok Terri, I said. You were very strong".

"He made me get on my knees and then he hurt me, I said crying. 

"Hotch I think he should stop," Morgan said.

" I can tell you he said as he continued to cry". 

"Are you sure Terri", I asked?

" Yes", was his response.

"Ok, Terri if you want to stop at anytime let us know".

" Ok he tried to push a finger in my booty and I said please stop it hurts. He said shut up and take it. I just kept crying and saying no no no but he didn't care. He kept hurting me and then he pushed something hard in my booty. I screamed and screamed but he laughed and kept hurting me. And he still called me Aaron over and over I said. He did that every day and he put his mouth on my peepee every day. He said I was a sissy and I liked it, but I didn't. Then one day he said I could go home, but if I ever told anyone what happened he would kill me but first, he would hurt me over and over again. So that's why I never told anybody".

Morgan POV...

When we caught this SOB I was beating the shit out of him. I thought my abuse was terrible but this poor child ensured this shit for a month straight with threats and pure child cruelty. Reduced this poor child to one word and made this child call him Aaron out of all things. I could tell this bothered Hotch because although he was comforting this child, his skin was pale and his eyes were scared. I couldn't focus on that right now but I was addressing it later. I needed to ask Terri a few more questions although I hated to put this child through any more pain.

"Terri you are so brave and done so good little man. I need to ask you a few questions, is that ok"?

He nodded and I said. "Why don't you draw a picture for your parents while I ask the questions ok".

"Can Hotch come he asked me"?

"Of course, I'll come to Hotch said, as a matter of fact, I'll carry you to the table ok".

He nodded again. Once they were at the table, and Terri was drawing I began my questioning. 

"Terri, do you know the man that took you"?

"No, I was sleep and he woke me up with a gun to my head. He said if I screamed he would shoot me.

" Ok, Terri was the man black or white"? 

"White".

"Was he old or young"? 

"Old like my daddy". 

"Do you know if he was tall"?

" Yes taller than you".

" Do you remember what he looked like"?

" A little. He had a bread, dark eyes, and black hair, like his, he said pointing at Hotch".

"Terri you have done a wonderful job I said".

" Thank you, Mr. Morgan".

" There is one more thing he said". 

"What is it I asked"?

" He had a ring just like that," he said pointing at Hotch ring.

I inhaled deeply and saw red because the sob was actually married...

Reid POV...

Morgan sent me back to the parents with a bounce in my step and not in my heart. But my professional face came back on when I entered the room.

" Is Terri ok?" Ms. Jones asked again?

" Yes he's fine," I said although I didn't know if that was true.

But Morgan would have told me I reassured myself. 

"Ok, Dr. Reid you can begin with your questions Mr. Jones said".

" What were you doing the night Terri disappeared"?

" I was home with him Mr. Jones answered. My wife was at work until 7 am". 

"Where do you work ma'am"?

"At St Mary's hospital. I'm an RN she explained. I work from 11pm/7am, but shift change at 7 am so sometimes I don't get out until 730 or 745".

"How far do you live from your job"?

"Ten minutes", she answered.

" Ok, Mr. Jones you may continue".

" Well, Terri and I stayed up until 12 am, playing video games he explained". 

"Why so late", I asked?

" On the weekends we let him stay up as long as he can handle because my wife and I work throughout the week", he explained.

"What do you do", I asked him?

" I work at the plant, Monday through Friday, 9 am till 5 pm"...

" Who watches Terri", I asked? 

"He gets out of school at 3:30, so neighbors normally watched him until I get home", he answered.

" Ms. Jones, what time for you get home the night Terri any missing"?

"8 am", we were very busy that morning.

"What did you do when you came home"?

' What I usually did. I checked on my husband and child. They were both asleep in the game room. I usually take a shower but I was too exhausted that morning. I just undressed and went to bed. I was awakened by my husband at ten. I know it was ten because I looked at the clock".

"Go on", I said.

"He asked was Terri with me and I looked at him like he was crazy. I said what do you mean? He said he wasn't in the game room with him. My heart dropped because I remembered all the little boys that had gone missing in this town. I jumped up and we searched for him. Outside, all over the house and again outside. Then we called the local PD".

"After that, the husband cut in, we waited and waited. Chief Morrison was the only one that stayed in contact with us. He said that if the man followed the schedule, our son would be returned. We waited and the waiting was hell. But exactly a month later he was returned".

"How", I asked?

"Again I had returned from work. I know it was to soon to go back but the bills don't stop you know. Of course, I answered. My husband was asleep in our room so I took a shower and went to sleep. At 1 pm I heard Terri screaming no no no. I thought I was dreaming at first, but Frank jumped up and ran towards Terri room... I followed but we realized the sounds were coming from the game room. We found our son, fully dressed and in a corner, crying and repeating the word no. Frank lifted him into his arms and that's when we saw the blood... What blood I asked? He was bleeding from the anal Dr.", she said crying now.

"We took him to the hospital immediately Frank continued. They ran tests and told us he was raped repeatedly. The bastard wore a condom because no traces of semen was found. They checked for STDs but he didn't have any, thank God. But they found water in his lungs. They said it probably came from, having a water hose sprayed on him repeatedly. They said the hosing may be erased from his memory. They kept him a few nights and sent him home. He wouldn't speak unless he was repeating the word no. He always shook back and forward when he chanted that word. We took him to see a phycologist but he remained in the state. The phycologists suggested hypnosis but I didn't know if that would hurt him more was I wrong Dr. he asked"?

"It's a50/50 chance on hypnosis working. With a child, it could have two effects. It could bring neck the memories, or it could traumatize him even more I answered. What would you do he asked? I think I would wait, it's been a month, the memories can come back by their self I explained. Thank you he answered back.. Will you find him Shelia asked me"?

" Yes, we will", I said in my determined voice. 

"Thank you", they both said... 

"I need to speak with Agent Morgan, I told them both. Why don't you two head home and after we review the facts we will call you", they nodded and followed me to get their son.

 

Garcia POV...

Kid cases always pissed me off because I couldn't stand for anyone to take away a child innocence. And this sick bastard had been abusing these poor children for over 15 teen years. I only had found four of the children so far but I wasn't stopping until I found every one of these children, some teens, and grownups now. I wanted blood from this unsub. Eight hours later I had the location of every child that the unsub had hurt. I called Morgan and his phone went straight to voicemail. I tried Hotch and the same happened. I left then both a VM and waited for them to return my call.

 

Hotch POV...

I wanted to beat the unsub the same way I beat Foyet to death. I couldn't believe that people could be so cruel to children. And I couldn't believe Terri had experienced my nightmare come true. It was eerie the way my dream mirrored Terri nightmare. But I was talking to my mother tonight. I couldn't go on not knowing what the fuck was wrong with me.

"Hotch are you ok", Morgan asked me?

"No, Morgan, I'm not".

" But the time to talk about this isn't now", I explained looking at Terri. 

"I know Hotch but".

" Derek, I won't shut you out I promised", earning a smile from him.

Before he could respond, there was a knock at the door. Morgan opened it and Reid and the parents came in.

" Terri your parents are here", I said smiling at him.

He looked up and said "mommy"!!! 

His mother's mouth dropped opened and her eyes filled with tears.

" Terri", she said coming to him.

His father seemed like he was frozen in shock.

" Wait, mommy, he said turning to me. You promise he can't hurt mommy and daddy he asked me", and then looked at Morgan.

" We promise", we said together.

"Your mother and father are strong to Terri. They won't let anything happen to you".

" We won't baby, we promise," his mother said.

"No we won't", his father said coming to him.

" I believe you he said. Mommy, they said they will catch the bad guy and I believe them. But until they catch him I can't tell you what happened. I must protect you", he said bravely.

Everyone eyes filled with tears because this little boy was so brave and so strong. 

"Oh, Terri, you don't have to tell us anything until you are ready to baby she says", taking him in her arms.

That's right buddy, you are my brave little man the father said holding them both. 

"You want to go get some icecream", his mom asked.

" Yes yes yes", he said making us all laugh. 

They walked toward the for and Terri said mom wait. She stopped and he asked to be put down.

" He went to Morgan. You are strong and you have muscles. Don't let the bad man hurt Hotch", he begged.

Everyone looked at me as tears came to my eyes. He reminded me of Jack in so many ways. 

"The bad man doesn't like big boys but I heard you call him Aaron and he like that name. So please protect him", he begged.

" I will", Morgan promised.

He came and gave me a big hug.

"Morgan will protect you", he said. 

"Thank you", was all I could say as tears ruled down my face.

 

Hotch POV...

That little boy kindness and words broke something in me, something that I had held in since Haley and Jack deaths. I've pushed that day to the back of my mind for two years but today I couldn't hold our last moments in the back of my mind anymore. Morgan and Reid faded away as I went back to that fatal day that I lost my wife and son. (my version is slightly different from the TV episode since both of them died) I rushed to our old home because he had already shot and killed Haley. I had told Jack to work the case and I prayed that Foyet hadn't found him. I jumped out of SUV and rushed towards the house with my gun in my hand. I crept into the house and immediately noticed the blood that covered the living room walls. I unlocked the safety on my gun and followed the blood, which lead me to the kitchen. I entered and couldn't control the gasp of pain and guilt that flowed out of me.. The sight that greeted me was so gruesome that I lost everything in me. I vomited on the floor not caring if Foyet killed me at that moment. Haley was shot in the head twice but that wasn't the worst. He had stabbed her in the face so many times her face wasn't recognizable. She was stripped naked and one of her breasts were removed and stuffed in her mouth. The rest of her body had multiple stab wounds and in her blood he wrote on the window. "YOU LOSE HOTCHNER".I continued to cry at the sight until I heard. 

"Daddy, help me", Jack screamed.

I ran towards his voice which lead me upstairs...

" Jack where are you", I screamed?

'In the room daddy", he screamed in terror.

I ran blindly into the room and was greeted with a horrible sight. Foyet held Jack by his hair and had a knife at his throa..I couldn't get a clear shot because he held Jack as a body shield. I stood at the doorway unable to move. 

"Come in Foyet", said with that gruesome manic grin.

I moved cautiously into the room until I stood five very away from then both. 

"Your deflated ego had brought us to this point, Aaron". 

"Foyet please let him go and take me", I begged.

" Why would I do that he asked grinning? I asked you to stop haunting me and I would stop haunting them. But you thought you could win he shouted. I'm AM the Boston reaper you bastard I always win".

"Daddy help me", Jack begged tears of terror running down his innocent cheeks. 

"Please let him go", I begged.

" Drop your gun", he demanded.

I immediately dropped it.

" Kick it to me", he demanded and again I followed his demands.

" Will you die for him", he yelled?

" Yes".

" On your knees", he demanded...

I fell to my knees.

" I could kill you and end your pain but I won't", he said laughing.

I jumped to my gun but I was too late. He plunged that knife deep in Jack's chest.

" Daddy", he screamed as the life went out of him.

I screamed long and loud as I ran toward him. He ran to the stairs and I leaped on his back making us tumble down the stairs. I landed on top of him and all I could see was my deceased family. The first punch broke his nose and it felt so good. The second punch spilt his eye and the third knocked out his front teeth. My mind flashed back to when he stabbed me those nine times and dragged me out the house to his car and then to the hospital and checked me in using Morgan credentials. Another punch made me remember how my family went into protective custody because of him. Another punch was for all the time I lost with my family, another was for killing Bill, the man who protected my family, another punch was for killing Haley and disfiguring her, another for killing my son in front of me. I couldn't stop punching him even as he begged for his life. I kept punching until Morgan grabbed me in his arms and just held me. I didn't notice I was on my knees crying as I screamed Jack and Haney name over and over. I didn't notice the rest of the team had came into the room. All I could see was Haley and Jack imagines their dead imagines.

Reid POV... 

Hotch was reliving Jack and Harley murder and I couldn't bring him back from this with just talking.

" What happened", Rossi demanded as he quickly closed the door?

" Morgan quickly explained what had happened as the team stared in disbelief, leaving out the parts we had discussed".

" Tell them all of it I demanded".

He paused and Emily said "tell us Morgan", in that sharp voice.

"You think he has been sexually abused Reid", Blake asked?

"I don't know", I answered but something is haunting him.

" No, no stop Hotch yelled, Leave me alone", he yelled shaking hard.

Seaver ran to him and put her hand on his shoulder. He continued shaking and screaming.

" We have to help him", Elle cried going to his side. 

They all looked at me.

" Elle take his hand", I demanded. 

Elle did as I said.

" Seaver sing Hush little baby", I demanded. 

Everyone looked at me like I have lost it. 

"Do it I snapped". 

Seaver began to sing the song.

" Elle gently rub his back in tiny circles I demanded".

She did as I said. Everyone waited and before their eyes, his screams turned to whimpers and his shaking decreased. 

"Pretty Boy, you are amazing", Morgan said.

" Thanks, I said quickly as I turned to Rossi. Dave, Hotch needs rest I said in my authority voice. I know a child is missing and we can't ignore that, especially since we know what he does to the children. Hotch needs to go back to the hotel and you and Blake should go with him. JJ, Morgan, Prentiss, Seaver and myself will stay here and with the case. Elle can go with Hotch so he won't be alone I suggested. Morgan call Garcia and get her on a plane because we need her here asap I demanded".

Everyone nodded but continued watching Hotch. Finally, he was quiet but still crying.

" Go I demanded of the four. Take him out the back door because nobody need to see him like this, I said protective over him.

" Come on Aaron", Elle said helping him up. 

"Morgan he weakly. Take my phone, recorded Terri and I conversation", he said weakly.

I took the phone from him and he says "thank you, Spencer". 

I hugged him and said," I love you Hotch". 

"Love you too", he said as Elle lead him out the room, followed by Rossi and Blake.

Elle POV. 

We were able to get Aaron out the police station with few questions. I told the chief he wasn't feeling well and the rest of the team would work on the case from here and us three would work on it from the hotel. I was lying about that part because all Aaron was getting was rest. Since he was half coherent we decided not to talk about him, in front of him. Garcia had already booked the rooms but I didn't care who I roomed with, I wasn't leaving him alone. We went up to our rooms. We stopped at Aaron's and Rossi touched my arm.

"Elle, I can go in there with him if you want and you can go with Alex", to our room he suggested. 

"Thank you, Rossi, but I'd like to talk to him. If I need you I will call ", I said smiling. 

"Ok, take care of him", he said with that knowing look.

He knows I realized and I also realized I didn't care. Blake smiled at me as she and Rossi went to their room.

Hotch POV... 

 

This time I didn't care that I broke in front of the team. I didn't care that they saw me at my rawest moment. This team is my family and I was tired of holding my pain inside. They would help me and I realized I needed that help. After I talked to my mother I was coming clean with my team. They needed to know what was going on. I needed to clear my head because I had to help Will and Terri find that monster that brought them so much pain.

" Hotch please tell me how I can help," Elle asked softly? 

"I don't know", I said sounding unsure of myself.

" What's scaring you", she asked?

I paused and she continued. "Hotch, I won't judge you I just want to help you", she said taking my hand.

My hand tingled from her touch. I looked into her eyes and saw nothing but kindness and sincerity. That look reminded me of Haley. But then again it didn't. It showed me I could trust again and not be afraid of losing anyone who I allowed to get close to me.

"Elle, I will tell you and the team what's going on after I talk to my mom".

Her face fell a little confusing me." What's wrong", I couldn't help asking?

" Hotch I love our team to death but why wait to tell us all at once"?

" What are you saying Elle", I asked looking deep into her eyes.

" Aaron, she says addressing me by my government maybe right now isn't the time to say this but I need to", she explained.

" Tell me what you need to say", I said. 

My heart beat a little faster and I knew why. Without realizing it I had become attracted to her.

"I like you she said dropping her head, a lot", she added".

I smiled a real sincere Aaron Hotchner smile.

"Elle, look at me" I demanded. 

She looked up and I learned in and kissed her. She didn't hesitate to their her arms around me. We kissed slowly as we drank each other in. Her arms found their way to my neck as my hands traveled to the small of her back, pulling her even closer to me.

"Aaron", she moaned into the kiss. 

"Elle", I moaned as my tongue licked at her lips.

She slid gently climbed into my lap making me rise up immediately. I couldn't control my hands as they went under her shirt and felt the softness of her skin.

"Ohhh", she moaned as she wiggled on my lap.

" Fuck", slipped out as I grasped her hips. 

She arched her back and lifted her shirt over her head. I pulled back and drank in her upper body. Her creamy skin contrasts beautifully with her purple bra. She unhooked it and I just stared at those beautiful breasts. I couldn't control myself as I leaned in and took one into my mouth.

"Ohhh, Elle" I moaned as I sucked that perfect breast.

" I haven't been with a woman in two years and I was more than ready. Feel so good Aaron she moaned pushing up into my mouth".

I needed to see all of her I realized...

" Elle I need to see all of you", I demanded... 

She smiles and said, rip off these clothes and take me. I didn't hesitate to do what she asked. I slammed her down on the couch and went to work..I yanked down her pants breathing hard. 

"That's right Boss take control", she moaned, boasting my ego. 

She wore a purple tong and I ripped that off too. 

She raised her legs immediately and said: "no foreplay, just want you hard and demanding". I almost lost my load at her words but I didn't.I didn't want to hurt her. "Undress Aaron and take me", she asked again.. I couldn't hold back if I wanted to. I yanked my own pants down and ripped off my shirt. She grabbed my boxers and yanked them down and before I could register her intentions she snatched me to her and lightly licked the top of my tool.

"Fuckkkkkk", I screamed as my hips shot forward. 

She smiled and took me into her mouth.

"I thought you said no foreplay", I moaned. 

"I did but I needed to taste you baby", she said. "Taste all this delicious cock", she moaned as she slurped a little harder. 

That suck did it for me though. I came long and hard into her mouth, as she swallowed all my kids. Before I could catch my breath she was on top of me. She opened her legs so wide that I could feel how wet she was which caused me to raise up again.

" Close your eyes daddy and let me do all the work", she whispered.

"I could only nod because I was caught up in her rapture. She lowered herself on me as she added inch by inch of me into her delicious vagina. Oh, Aaron, she moaned, so good, so big", she cried as she finally had my ten inches all inside of her.

"Elle", I moaned grabbing her hips, ride this dick. 

She grabbed my shoulders and begin to slowly bounce up and down on me. I needed more so I pulled her up and slammed her back down on me. 

"Arronnnnnnn she screamed, take control fuck me" she begged. 

I pulled her off me and forced her to her knees. She pushed that sexy little ass out and said "take it baby, take it BOSS".

I smirked and pushed myself hard and fast.. "Ohhh Aaron", she moaned throwing her ass back at me which made her walls clench, capturing my dick in a choke hold.I pounded faster and harder because this shit felt wonderful, like ice cream, on a hot summer day." More please", more she begged. I was close but I wasn't selfish. I couldn't cum again before her again..I reached around and touched her click. I began rubbing it in a circular motion, while I still fucked her merciless. "Awhhhh, yes please more ohhh ohh ohhh", she screamed. I rubbed more firmly and then I pushed one finger into her ass

"Aaronnnnnnnn, she screamed as she came long and hard. She started conversing on me and that excited me more. I removed my finger from her ass and grabbed that pretty, silky long hair. I yanked her head back and bit her neck. "Aaron Hotchner", she screamed. That did it for me. She had fucking screamed out my whole name. I pounded into her four more times before I came, long and hard. Elle, Elle,ohhh Elle", I screamed releasing all my kids into her awaiting body.


	6. Chapter 6

Blake POV...

" Dave, you know Elle like Hotch, don't you"?

" Yes, baby I know", he said smiling. 

"Do you think he likes her back"? 

"I don't think he realizes he does especially in his state of mind now, but his subconscious mind trusts his heart. Otherwise, he wouldn't have let her stay", he said, removing his tie and shirt. 

My train of thought left immediately, as I stared hungrily at his bare chest. I loved the way his chest hairs curled, it was beyond sexy. 

See something you like, he asked in that pure sexual voice?

" Yes, and I'd like to see more".

" Feisty feisty he said but you have me at a disadvantage".

"How", I asked as he removed his pants... 

"Because you are still dressed".

"Well let's see what can be done about that", I said as I slowly removed my shirt.

He sat on the bed and whistled his approval. I moved to an imaginary beat and slowly took off my pants.

"Alex", he moaned as he stared at me with a hungry expression.

I shook my hair turned around and bent over slowly. I then wiggled to the floor and slowly wiggled my way back up.

" Come here now", he demanded.

I smiled and danced my way to him. He grabbed my waist and pulled me close to him.

His tongue darted out and begin to lick me all over my stomach.

"Dave", I moaned as I ran my hands through his hair.

He continued his assault on my stomach as his hands caressed my ass. My hand tightened in his hair as my hips rotated in a ballerina circular motion. His licks turned to nibbles and I screamed out his name in passion. He smirked then grabbed my waist and slammed me onto the bed. This motion caused my legs to spread and he wasted no time in his assault. He ripped my panties off and pushed my legs apart. He pushed his tongue inside of me and I screamed out my passion. 

"Dave, yes Dave, ohhhh baby I moaned as he flicked his tongue fast and then faster over my pearl tongue. My legs spread farther apart as my hips began pushing up at his face. He gripped my hips tighter and licked me deeper. "DAMN damn DAMN", I chanted as he sent waves of ecstasy through my body... His tongue switched from my pearl of passion to my back door of passion... my body switched from feeling good to feeling like I was in heaven. "David oh David", I whimpered as tears of joy streaked my face. He pushed his tongue inside of my wetness and place his finger in my ass. My kids flowed from me as my legs caught his head in a vicious lock. I screamed as he lapped up all my juices."I love you, I love you, I love you", I moaned as he licked the last of my essence up.

My legs loosened and fell apart as I struggled to catch my breath. Dave kissed my lips softly and removed his boxers. I lifted up but he pushed me back down. 

"Alex, tonight is about you", he said as he placed himself between my legs.

My legs immediately circled his waist but he pushed them up further. 

"I want to feel all of you, deep as I can", he said as he slowly pushed into me.

"Awhhhh", I moaned because this man had nine inches of hardness, and inch by inch, I was been filled up.

"More Dave please", I begged as he teased me slowly. 

"You want more", he asked only half way in? 

"Yes, please, I need all of you" I mumbled.

"Can you handle it", he teased?

" Yes yes, I can..Give it to me now Dave", I demanded. 

He slammed all of it in me and I screamed again because it felt so good.

"Damnnnn, Dave" I screamed as I pushed up to meet his thrusts. 

"That's right Alex, throw it at me, show me it's all mine", he demanded... 

I locked my legs tighter and pushed up when he pulled up.

"It's all yours Dave all yours", I promise.

" I know Alex because every part of myself belong to you. I love you", he cried as he pushed into me harder. 

"I know Dave because I love you more".

" Impossible", he moaned as he thrust into me harder.

My legs went to his shoulders and I swear when he pushed in again I saw purple stars. I didn't even realize I was screaming as I released again for the second time. My body began conversing but in that special way. Dave couldn't hold back his growl as he released his essences into me. 

 

"Alex Blake, you belong to me", he screamed over and over again.. 

I know I know I whimpered until he collapsed on me. 

We stayed like that for teeth minutes before he lifted himself off me. I immediately rested my head on his chest and together we fell asleep in the perfect harmony.

Elle POV...

My body hummed in harmony after Aaron exploded in me. I couldn't believe that we had just made love, but I didn't regret a thing. I really cared for Aaron, if I was honest with myself I loved him.I also knew he didn't indulge in casual sex, which meant he has to feel something for me. Just as that thought left my mind, my handsome King spoke. 

"Elle I never saw this coming but I don't regret it at all. I haven't looked at a woman since Haley was taken from me and I'm not one to indulge in casual sex. You obviously mean more to me than I've realized and when you gave yourself to me you became mine. Do you have any objectives", he asked in that stern voice I loved?

"Aaron, I haven't been with a man in over eight years, I said that to say, I couldn't, wouldn't give myself to you if I didn't care deeply for you. 

Eight years he repeated?

" Yes", I said softly..

" Am I apposing if I ask why"?

" Not at all I answered, but if I tell you my story, could you tell me yours"?

He looked at me in pain and said: "yes, but Elle I don't understand what's going on with me myself".

"That's ok I said placing my hand on his check. I just want to help you any way I can".

He looked into my eyes and said: "ok tell me your story and I'll tell you mine".

(I don't know Elle full story besides she was raped, but I'm giving my own opinion like I'm doing with Hotch)

"When I lived with my mom she had many boyfriends if you could call them that. Every other month mom introduced me to a new uncle. After a while, it became common as eating to see another man in our house. When I turned 15 my body began to form. I had perky breasts and a petite little shape. My mom was showing her age because of how frequently she entertained men. Surprisingly none of her men bothered me until she met a younger good looking man name, Theo. He was younger than her by ten years and stayed with her when the others left after a month or so. Mom fell totally in love with him and he seemed to love her too. Honestly, Aaron, I believed he loved her but he was young and I guess after a while he realized that, especially since mom appearance continued going down. She was trying to live the young life like him and all that clubbing, drinking and late nights caught up with her. Anyway, he stayed on and then one night he came into my room. We were always cool so when he came into my room to talk the silly talk, I thought nothing of it.I never noticed he slipped some Angel dust into my drink".

"I knew something was wrong with me when I couldn't move my limbs. It was like I could see myself, outside myself, if that makes sense. I could see Theo place me in the bed and removed my clothes and then lay me down. I could see him remove his own clothes and smile as his eyes roamed my body. He put a condom on, placed himself on top of me then he forced himself into me. I could feel the pain although I couldn't move. I could feel myself tearing because he was rough and didn't realize or care that I had never done this before. It went on for hours Aaron, I said crying softly and when he was finished he kissed both checks and left me laying there. I passed out from the pain and when I awakened it was dark. I called for my mother and she came to me. I told her everything that happened but Aaron she refused to believe me. She called me the ugliest names and left me there sobbing. Finally, I bathed and laid in my bed as I continued to cry. The next day I called my best friend and she took me to the police station. I told them my story and they took me back home. Mom denied everything and since he wore a condom there was no evidence. Mom told the police to take me and I was placed in foster care. To sum it up Aaron I was raped repeatedly in each foster home until I was eighteen. Then I was raped again by a co-worker at the age 24 and from that point, I gave up on love and sex until I meet you, baby, I said smiling".

" You love me", he asked astonished?

" Yes I love you", I said with a smile.

Hotch POV...

I couldn't believe the terrible things that Elle experienced or the fact that she loved me. Looking into her eyes, I saw bravely, courage, pain, strength, but the emotion that stood out most was her love, for me I thought smiling my rare smile. At that moment I realized I loved her too, I had for a while, but I couldn't allow that emotion to show. I felt too guilty, to committed to Haley and Jack memory. But I now realized, Haley wouldn't want me in pain, wouldn't want me to give up on love. She wasn't vindictive it was my own guilt was holding me back.

" Elle, I am so sorry you experienced so much pain and betrayal, especially from a woman who was supposed to protect you. And then experience more pain from monsters in this world. I love you to I admitted and I am honored you chose me to bring you all the joy you deserve and will get from me every day of our lives. 

"Oh, Aaron, she cried throwing herself into my arms, I will give back as much as you give me she promised".

" I know you will", I said stroking her beautiful hair.

I held her in my arms until she pulled away and just stared at me. I smiled and begin to tell her of my own nightmares.

I didn't hold anything back from her although I hated placing this burden I didn't understand on her shoulders. After I finished she asked me the one question I knew she would ask. 

"Aaron was you abused as a child"?

" Elle I don't remember anything from the age of sixteen. I remember normal things I corrected myself but honestly, the ages eight to sixteen are blurred...

" Aaron have you ever been hospitalized", she asked?

" I thought and said no".

"Are you close to your parents"?

"My mom yes, my dad no. He loves me I said, but he had always distanced himself from me".

"Why", she asked?

" I don't know I admitted, I just figured Sean was his favorite", I said shrugging.

"Aaron either you experienced something in your childhood that caused you to block it out, or something happened to you".

"Elle if something happened to me, my mother wouldn't cover it up, I explained. She loves me unconditionally", I said.

" But baby you are experiencing horrible nightmares of a boy carrying your name. In the nightmare, the father abuses the child in the worst way. And you and Terri are having similarities, and the man that abused him called him Aaron and made the little boy say that was his name. It can't be a coincidence she said gently. Baby, you need to call your mother she suggested. I'll give you privacy she said standing. I'll go get room service". 

"I'll call her Elle but you don't have to go.

"I know she said kissing me softly, but you need to talk to her alone".

"Thank you", I said graciously. 

She smiled and walked to the door. 

"Your welcome. Love you".

"Love you too babe", I said smiling.

I felt guilty that I had neglected to call mom for so long. I know we stay busy, but that excuse wasn't good enough.

" Aaron", she said sounding extremely happy. 

"Hi mom, how are you doing I asked"?

" I'm ok baby, just working and tending to your father although he's rarely here". 

"He's still working those odd jobs", I asked? 

"You know your father", she said laughing.

"What is he doing now", I asked?

"Basically, the same Aaron, delivering odd household items around the surrounding cities. But I know you didn't call just to catch up, so what's on your mind son"?

" I smiled because I could never keep anything from her. Mom was I abused as a child" I and softly getting straight to the point?

"Were you what?" she asked sounding totally puzzled? I explained my nightmares to her and the similarities of the case and the strange similarities of Terri and me.

" Baby, I don't know why you are dreaming of what you are dreaming, or why you have this strange bond with that child, but you weren't abused as a child Aaron".

"Mom, why can't I remember much about my childhood"? 

"Aaron you dad took you the doctor many times baby. For some reason, you were depressed and angry so he prescribed you meds for it". 

"How old was "I? 

"You were eight Aaron".

"I was on pills for depression and anger at eight", I asked? 

"No, Aaron, you were showing signs of depression at eight. By the age of twelve, you were angry and getting into a lot of trouble at school. That's when the doctor prescribed the medicine".

"Did it help", I asked? 

"No Aaron. Well sometimes you were ok, but you were always angry and always carried that glare, even to me until eventually, I let your father try to handle you, I picked up more hours so he could stay at home with you".

"Why can't I remember this", I asked? 

"Maybe the side effect of the pills helped you forget".

" But why am I dreaming such horrible things and have a connection with this child".

" Aaron, you see terrible things every day. Maybe that triggered something in you and you subconsciously made the nightmare yours...  
And that's probably why you can relate to the child on the case Aaron. I don't know she said but you weren't abused in no way as a child and especially not by your father. He was a bit of a discipline but he wouldn't hurt you in that way".

"Mom you said I was in trouble in school what did I do"?

" Aaron you were always fighting, arguing with your teachers, to put it simply, you were a bully".

"Why", I asked, hating I couldn't remember none of this.

" I think you were angry because you felt your father favored Sean".

"Why would I think that", I asked?

"Because although you both brought in good grades your father was harder on you because you were the oldest. One time you and Sean brought in a report card with all As, but you had an A- in math, I believe. Your father punished you and from that day you became depressed and eventfully angry".

" I'm sorry mom", I said feeling totally ashamed by memories I couldn't remember.

" Aaron, you were young and finding yourself all children go through those phases". 

"Why did I stop", I asked? 

"I don't know Aaron, after your sixteen birthday you came to me and said you wanted to join the FBI. I didn't understand why but neither the less I supported you. Your grades improved and just like that you were the model student again. Your father and I went to the local PD and see to see a judge. to ensponge your criminal background so you could be let into the FBI. He followed your activities for a year and after you graduated with no more violent incidents or behavior problems, you went to college and FBI training school and then to the bureau she explained".

I remembered all that. 

"Thanks, mom I said".

I still didn't understand the why of all this but I was relieved I wasn't abused by my father.

"I love you she said.

" Love you too mom. I promise I'll come to see you soon".

I'm holding you to that", she said. 

"I know", I said hanging up, just as Elle returned.

Morgan POV... " Reid, you are amazing I said, how did you know singing that child song would calm Hotch down", I asked in awe? He took a deep breath and looked me directly in m my eyes. " Morgan when my mom was having a good day she either read or sang to me. She read to me because she wanted the knowledge to stick with me and reading to me was her way of bonding with me. But when she sang to me, all my demons and pain went away, just for a little while. The day those monsters stripped me naked and tied me to the goal post was one of the nights she sang "Hush Little Baby". Although her mind wasn't lucid enough to understand what happened she knew in her heart I needed this he said with tears in his eyes. So I took the chance that might work with Hotch", he concluded. My heart broke seeing my PrettyBoy relive one of his worst childhood memories. I didn't even realize I was at his side and had taken him into my arms. He cried as I held him in arms. I held him tight and whispered. "I'm here You never have to go through anything like that again Spencer. Please stop crying", I begged. I never noticed the team leaving to give us our privacy. Never saw the knowing looks the women exchanged behind their smiles. I just continued rubbing Spencer back in soft circular motions. His tears soaked into my shirt and his body was shaking slightly. I walked backward, pulling him with me until the back of my legs hit the chair. I sat down, pulling him with me...

His arms immediately went around my neck, and he placed his head on my shoulder. My breathing increased because that beautiful neck was stretched so damn prettily. I tried not to notice his hipbone pressing in my stomach, or how fresh his beautiful hair smelled. I continued rubbing his back, as I inhaled his coconut shampoo. His body trembled as he continued crying softly, and my member reacted from his vibrations.

"Baby please stop crying, I'm here Spencer and I swear nobody will ever hurt you again", I said... 

He mumbled something as he pressed his face father into my shoulder bringing his neck closer to my lips. I couldn't stop myself from beginning painfully hard, nor could I stop myself from kissing that beautiful angelical neck softly. His breathing hitched and that gave me encouragement. I trailed soft kisses from the bottom of his neck to the top of it. I couldn't stop my tongue from darting out and licking that delicious neck. He moaned and tightened his grip on my neck. That moan excited me as my fingers found his hair and I gripped it tightly. I pulled him close as humanly possible to me and I began to suck on his neck, with such desire that I moaned. 

"Derek oh Derek", he moaned out loud. 

Hearing my government come out of his mouth made me feel a passion I can't describe. I pulled back from him and looked into his eyes. His eyes were shining with such desire that I couldn't see his beautiful eye color any longer because they were darkened with lust, pure lust. I grabbed his head and pulled him into a sizzling hot kiss

His tongue found mine and he began caressing my tongue gently with the gentlest licks. My hand tightened in his hair and that excited him. How he managed to twist his body so that he was straddling me, and never breaking the kiss I would never understand but a moment later I didn't care how he did it because the way he was sitting made me realize just how hard he was. And I swear my pretty boy was harder than me and I am rock hard myself. His tongue licked mines faster and then he rotated his hips, pushing our hardness together. 

"Spencer I moaned into his mouth, shit" I cried out when he rotated his hips again.

I grabbed his hips and pushed upon him.

"Awhhhh Derek", he moaned breaking the kiss.

I smirked and held his hips tighter as I continued pushing up on him.

" Derek you are gonna make me cum", he cried grabbing my biceps.

" That's the idea pretty boy", I said as my hand left his hips and pushed up under his shirt and sweater vest. 

My hands connected with his skin and I be damned if my dick didn't leak precum.

"Please, Derek please", he begged.

" Please what", I asked.

"Make me cum," he said shamefully, his face bright red.

His words alone almost made me lose my load, but I'm a gentleman and I had to get him off first...

" Oh, what a nasty mouth you have PB".

My hand traveled up to his nipples and I flicked my finger back and forth over it.

" Derek please he begged, please please please",I need to release.

I squeezed his nipple hard and pushed up again.

" Cum for me Dr. Reid, I commanded. Cum all over Daddy dick", I demanded

I grabbed his head and kissed him because I could see he was about to scream out his release. I swallowed his scream as he shook and released his load. I continued kissing him hard as my own release came. It felt so fucking good, the best nut I had ever experienced. We stayed in that position for a few minutes until we both calmed down. 

"Baby I would love to hold you like this forever but we are at work. If you stay on me I'm liable to get hard again and I want you naked when that happens" I said with lust. 

"Don't want to move", he pouted. 

My ego shot up eight degrees and I smirked.

"I know you don't I said arrogantly but if you don't someone may walk in on us and see you shamelessly groping my fine muscular body".

"You conceited jerk, he cried jumping off me, you started all this madness", he said smiling.

" I know I said as we fixed our clothes and you enjoyed it, Dr. Reid".

" Indeed I did, but Derek he said seriously I won't be one of your one night stands. It's all or nothing with me", he said seriously.

His boldness surprised me but turned me on neither the less.

"Spencer I've wanted you for a long time", I began.

" How long", he asked smirking?

" Seven years", I said without shame.

His smirk disappeared and he said," are you serious"?

" Yes, I said, look, baby, I'll explain everything tonight, just know you are mine. We have a case to focus on right now". I said switching back to work mode.

" You are right he said. But can I say one more thing"?

"Of course baby". 

He walked to me and grabbed my head forcefully. He attacked my mouth and I submitted to that kiss. I don't know how long he assaulted my mouth but suddenly I heard.

" That is so hot my baby girl screamed in glee, so damn hot".


End file.
